


Bodies in the Woods

by twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fem Steter, Female Peter Hale, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Murder Wives, Outdoor Sex, Stiles is calling the shots and Peter is Extremely Into It, doin it in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon
Summary: Peter and Stiles are in the woods, on the lookout for witches. They find a better way to spend their time.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636204
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	Bodies in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading this on a paid subscription app, did you know that you can read it for free on archiveofourown.org? You can search for my username or the story title. I write these for free, to be read for free, and any app developers who profit off the back of that should know that deepthroating the boot of capitalism comes with an increased risk of guillotine related illness. They do not have my permission to host this story.

Peter watched Stiles play with her Thieves Light, holding it up to the face of a rabbit who remained asleep and unaware in the pitch dark underbrush. Insects buzzed around them, taking advantage of the cooler temperatures of night, intermittently dimly lit by the moon as it passed over the trees. 

“We’re supposed to be on the lookout for the witches, sweetheart,” Peter reminded her idly.

Stiles shrugged as she straightened up and started walking towards her.

“We’re _supposed_ to be a lot of things. When has that ever meant anything to either of us?”

The corner of Peter’s mouth twitched as she suppressed a smile.

“Besides,” Stiles continued as she got closer to Peter. “We both know there’s no reason to be out here waiting for the witches, don’t we?”

Peter froze for a moment before turning away with her nose in the air.

“I never think there’s a reason to be following McCall’s plans.”

Peter could feel the warmth of Stiles’ more slight, but taller frame behind her.

“Of course, but that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about the four bodies you buried three nights ago.”

 _Shit,_ Peter thought.

“What bodies?” she said innocently. She felt a huff of breath as Stiles laughed behind her, close enough to brush against her now.

“You’re not going to hear a complaint from me,” Stiles assured, bringing a hand up to lightly sweep Peter’s long hair over one of her shoulders. “Not after they took a shot at my dad.”

That had indeed been the grain that tipped the scale for Peter. She wasn’t going to allow anyone to take away the one remaining piece of Stiles’ family. So she simply… removed the possibility.

Not that she was going to admit to it. 

“I was at a movie three nights ago. I even have the stub to prove it,” Peter said casually, carefully ignoring the tickle of fingers on her side. 

“Mm-hm. And of course you stayed for the entire show. You couldn’t possibly have left through the side door.”

“That would be disrespectful to the film industry,” Peter answered, the flippant response ruined by her sharp intake of breath when she felt Stiles’ lips ghost past the nape of her neck. “And you know how much I love being respectful.” 

Stiles’ silent snort of laughter warmed her.

“That’s too bad. If we didn’t have a reason to be on watch out here… and if I were feeling particularly impressed with your skill… we might get to do something fun.”

Peter’s breath hitched again as Stiles’ hand began to trail across her ribs. 

“What kind of fun?” she asked, vividly aware of the long fingers traveling down her stomach. 

“The kind of fun where it’s very, very important that you stay quiet,” Stiles whispered against her ear. “After all, there are wolves in these woods, and they’re listening.”

Peter found herself nodding.

“You want to have some fun?” Stiles whispered again. 

Peter nodded harder. 

“Alright. Remember, stay quiet.” 

Peter bit her lip as Stiles’ hand slipped up her shirt, touch skimming along until it reached the underwire of her bra. Suddenly Stiles’ other hand appeared at her chin, gently tipping it to the side. 

Peter’s hair cascaded back over her shoulder, leaving her throat bare. Stiles’ lips pressed behind her ear before moving down to lavish attention along the column of her neck. Meanwhile, the hand under her shirt worked back downward until her thumb dipped just inside Peter’s waistband. 

She flicked the button open at the same moment she nipped the side of Peter’s neck. Peter let out a gasp, and Stiles’ grip on her chin tightened. 

“Shh, love. We don’t want to get caught,” she murmured.

Peter pinched her lips together. 

Stiles slowly let go of her chin and moved the hand to lie lightly across the base of Peter’s throat, applying just enough pressure to pull her back tighter against Stiles’ body. Peter could feel her subtle curves pressed against her, almost enough of a distraction that she missed Stiles’ other hand inching down her zipper. 

Almost. 

Lips began traveling up and down the side of her throat again as those long fingers dipped into the sheer fabric of her underwear, combing through the curls there before lightly touching her folds. 

Stiles’ cool hand against the heat of her blood rushed skin made her breath hitch again; quieter this time, but still audible. Stiles made a _tsk_ sound as her middle finger traveled deeper, sliding easier every moment. 

“All this noise and still no admission,” she whispered, breath hot against Peter’s ear. 

_So that’s the game,_ Peter thought, just as Stiles circled her finger around her clit. She bit back a moan, more successfully this time. Lips curled into a smile against her skin. 

Teeth brushed Peter’s neck next, not nipping or biting, just simply there, until her mouth closed around them and began sucking to the same rhythm of her fingers. 

The hand in her pants moved lower, gliding along the lip of her slit as Stiles worked to give herself enough room. As soon as her slender finger dipped inside, Peter had to clench her jaw against the sound that wanted to break free. Stiles moved the finger lightly at first, spreading around the quickly accumulating slick and then adding another finger. 

Peter shuddered. 

The heel of Stiles’ lower hand pressed a little harder against the front of her pelvis, pulling her back again even tighter. Continuing to press, the heel of her hand moved lower until it was rubbing against her clit, the fingers pressing deeper with the movement. 

A punched out breath left Peter, accompanied by a tiny _ah!_ Stiles continued moving in and out of Peter’s body, but she also moved up the hand at the base of her throat, until the long fingers were wrapped around the front of it. 

Not a threat, but a reminder. 

Peter bit her lip, grinding into Stiles’ hand as she chased the peak she could feel approaching. 

“I was going to kill them, you know,” Stiles murmured in her ear. Peter’s breath picked up quicker, and so did Stiles’ hand as it curled into Peter’s body. 

“I went to their house to take care of it,” she continued, “but they were already gone. Enough blood to be sure of what happened, but nothing left for me to do.”

The heat was building up in Peter’s belly as Stiles’ fingers fucked into her more quickly, and she pressed her throat forward into the waiting grip. 

“If only I knew who’d done it- I could thank her properly.” Stiles pressed the words into Peter’s skin where sweat was beginning to dew. “Are you sure you weren’t there, Peter?” 

Peter let out a near silent whine as Stiles’ hand began to slow. She was so, _so_ close-

“It was me,” she gasped out in a whisper. “I killed them. Ripped out their throats for making you angry.” 

“I know. Good girl, Peter,” Stiles crooned back at her, and began fucking into her with earnest. 

Peter moaned quietly as the tension rose in her, the spark of her clit intensified by the dextrous fingers rubbing against her walls, and-

Stiles’ free hand quickly lifted to cover her mouth as Peter came, holding the sounds close in their little humid bubble. Just when Peter thought she might be coming down, Stiles slipped her fingers out of the heat of her cunt and rubbed them more lightly, but quickly across the head of her clit, bringing her to a second orgasm on the heel of the first. 

When Peter finally caught her breath from the second, she was leaning limply back into Stiles’ grip, who was lightly running her lips up and down the brief, yet sensitive marks on her throat. The nighttime insects hummed around them. 

“Next time, I’m coming with you,” Stiles said, pressing one last kiss behind her ear again. 


End file.
